


I Only Have Eyes for You

by aaalice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, More tags will be added as it progresses, Prince Lance (Voltron), Princes & Princesses, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, ig, with some conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaalice/pseuds/aaalice
Summary: "I’ve only been around the grounds a few times, and not even the full extent of them. But I know where everything is, in case you ever have to be there. I only ever go where you are.”“That’s sweet,” Lance remarked, and Keith looked up at him with a start. What had he said that was sweet?Lance tilted his head. “You only ever go where I am, huh?”----------crown prince lance is being pushed to get married before he takes the throne, and you’ll never guess who he conveniently falls in love with.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 23





	I Only Have Eyes for You

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired of lance being Helpless Weak Prince and keith being Big Strong Galra Guard and it can get real heteronormative (and kinda misogynistic) real fast. so here’s my take. lance is still (crown) prince but keith is an assistant. 
> 
> you guys seem to like multichapters so i’m very happy to be publishing the first chapter of this! i don’t have a set schedule for updating this one, but i’m hoping for around a chapter a month. 
> 
> as a note, i’m using british terms, so:  
> her/your majesty refers to the queen  
> his/her/your (royal) highness refers to a prince or princess
> 
> let's get into it!

_my love must be a kind of blind love_

\----------

“Keith?”

“Hm?” Keith looked up to the caller that had just come in. “Back early?”

Only getting a nod in return, he stood from his chair and left the staff quarters. He made his way down the memorized path down identical halls and staircases from the fifth floor of the east wing to the second of the north wing and into the network of rooms in the prince’s suite. 

He stood beside the dressing room door, hands behind his back, waiting until the distinct sound of heavy boots and heavier armor could be heard in the hallway. 

Keith’s role as assistant had him at the prince’s side just about every minute. With Lance returning from what could only be another date with a potential suitor gone bad, if the forceful footsteps were any indication, Keith was about to get an earful.

The guards at the end of the hallway bowed as Lance passed them. The prince only offered a quick, eye-contactless, “Keith,” before he disappeared into the dressing room room. 

Keith followed dutifully, keeping his eyes down. Lance had never once followed the Don’t Speak Casually To Your Staff rule with Keith, but it had been quite awkward the first few days into his job, all those months ago. 

Besides, Lance wasn’t married, so there wasn’t anyone else in the room to hold a conversation with, and god knew he wanted someone to talk to. 

Having an assistant serve as a dresser was an old custom and neither of them really cared; Lance could do it himself if he wanted. It also came in handy alongside the (much-loathed) Altean tradition of using full armor as formalwear for kings and princes. 

Keith followed behind him and shut the door. He made to bow and address the prince, but was cut off with a wave of Lance’s hand. 

“So, the dinner with the Kelkten knight didn’t go like you hoped?” he asked, crossing to the center of the room where Lance stood. 

“No,” Lance groaned. “It was dull and disappointing.”

Keith unfastened the clasp of Lance’s cape and took it off his shoulders. “What happened?”

“Well, for one thing, he was much more entertained by the idea of becoming a prince than getting to know me any.” 

Keith nodded absently, having hung the cape and moved onto the pauldrons and emblazoned chest plate. 

“He thinks he has the solution to every problem in the kingdom,” Lance explained. “He has no idea how powerless his position would be. Not to mention, his ideas are shit.”

Keith let out a chuckle. After seeing him mostly in prepared speeches or regarding his people as Prince of Altea throughout the day, the jerk-neck switch to casual conversation always amused him.

“Too many of them are just young,” he paused, letting Keith lift the chest plate over his head, “and foolish.”

“I’m sure.” 

Keith didn’t tend to speak much, but not because he didn’t care. Lance took the few opportunities he had to speak casually rather than formally, and Keith genuinely preferred listening. Besides, he could easily pay attention while doing methodical things like this; taking off and storing armor was ingrained in him at this point.

“And it isn’t any easier when no one dares to take any recreational time for a date,” Lance continued, taking off his own gauntlets and handing them to Keith to put away. “They all want proper dinners and diplomatic discussions; god forbid we have one relaxed evening.”

Keith moved to Lance’s side to release the clasps of the vambraces. “Where would you want to go instead?”

Lance didn’t hesitate. “Anywhere but here. Nobody else likes going out beyond the castle. No one’ll go out on the lake unless we can fly a thousand flags to let everyone know we’re more important than them.”

“Well, it’s pretty easy to let all that regality get to your head,” Keith remarked, putting the vambraces away. 

“I suppose so.” Lance took a seat, starting to tug off his boots. “Even still, you’d think at least one of them wouldn’t mind just taking a walk or going out to look at the constellations without six carriages in tow.”

Keith immediately stooped at his side to continue the work. 

“I miss not having to worry about marriage. Veronica can go out and find whoever she wants, get to meet real people that aren’t assigned to her.”

Keith’s brow quirked. “They’re more…suggested than assigned, aren’t they?”

At that, Lance scoffed. “Come on, Keith, no one else is here, we can call them what they are. God knows I’ll probably end up in an arranged marriage because _her Majesty_ thinks I’m too indecisive when she really just has horrible taste.”

Keith kept quiet as he unclasped the guards at his shins. It probably wasn’t the best idea to speak ill of the queen, even if he’d been invited to do so by her son. 

Lance had apparently noticed. “If you heard all the things the rest of them said about me when they thought my back was turned, you wouldn’t be so hesitant to agree.”

But, by then, Keith was occupied with his ceaseless stacking and storing. Lance leaned back in his chair. 

“Oh, well,” he sighed. “Maybe I’ll fall madly in love with an ignoble and run far, far away, and they’ll have to make Rachel queen instead.”

That provoked a grin from Keith as he placed the last of the armor in the case. 

“Well, that’s…definitely a plan.”

“You don’t sound too swayed,” Lance observed. “Do you think I should stay here instead? Unhappy? Wasting away?”

“I don’t know about ‘wasting away,’” Keith mused, closing the armor case and turning back to the prince. “I think you’ll make a wonderful king no matter who’s at your side. Though I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to find someone you love.”

Lance nodded once, a bit discouraged. Once Allura had sealed her place far from the crown after getting engaged to Romelle, a trader’s daughter, Lance became crown prince. 

Allura had never really wanted to be queen. She would have been perfect for it, diplomatic, respectable, level-headed, intelligent, and much more prepared for the role as a child than Lance had been. But the responsibility was in his hands now, and the family’s reputation wouldn’t do well under two abdications. 

So, priority number one: getting Lance married to someone with a substantial title. And it wasn’t like he picked off these suitors pettily; moreso that he was sure any future with them would be insufferable and impede the patience and stability he would need to rule. 

Now, his mother wasn’t on her deathbed or anything, but it wasn’t a bad idea to get him married off as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that meant scrounging for whatever descendants they could find without consulting him on any of it. 

“Do you think there’s any hope for me, Keith?” Lance asked wistfully. 

Keith leant down to take off Lance’s earrings, thinking for a moment before he spoke. 

“I think,” he began, the backs of his fingers brushing up against Lance’s cheek, “that somewhere within the crowds of admirers, there has to be someone better fitted for you than who you’ve met so far.”

Lance held as still as he could as Keith switched sides, faintly taking note of how focused his expression was. 

“I’m sure they won’t take any less than a lifetime to find,” he quipped, somewhat quieter since they were so close. 

Keith let out something of an amused hum in response, which didn’t tell him much, as he pulled away to replace the earrings in their case. 

“I know I always end up grumbling about one thing or another when we’re alone, and I’m sorry.” He looked up at Keith, a sheepish sort of smile on his face. “I’m sure listening to my complaining wasn’t part of your job description.” 

Keith motioned for him to turn around, fiddling with the clasp on his necklace.

“I don’t mind at all,” he murmured.

“Even if you did, you wouldn’t be allowed to tell me.”

Keith tilted his head.

“I suppose you’ll just have to trust that I mean it.”

**Author's Note:**

> for the record allura didn't step down for being gay she stepped down because romelle wasn’t royalty 
> 
> title from [i only have eyes for you](https://youtu.be/FvzNeh4Mq1o) sung by the flamingoes
> 
> anyways, what did you think? this is a bit of a shorter chapter to start off with, but i can't wait for you all to see what happens next for them!
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
